


Beau and Arrow

by AquilaLorelei



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaLorelei/pseuds/AquilaLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares is hit with an arrow tipped with hind's blood.  It falls to Xena to see to<br/>his recovery.  As she does, she comes to a realization about her feelings<br/>for the War God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau and Arrow

  


  
Beau and Arrow  


  


  
by Aquila  


  


  


  


  
One hot, sticky summer day, Xena was traveling through the forest alone, as Gabrielle was off visiting her family in Potedaia.

  
The weather, coupled with Gabrielle's absence, had not left her in a very good mood.

  
Nor would what was just about to happen...

  
"Show yourself, Ares! I'm in no mood..."

  
"Funny..., I am!" He appeared before her, flashing that irresistibly wicked grin of his.

  
"Look, I'd just love to stay and bicker, but..."

  
She never got to finish...

  
She swept his ankles out from under him with hardly a split second to spare, Xena snagging an arrow from the air from where his back would have been.

  
"What was that for?"

  
"Answer your question?..." she drawled, passing him the arrow.

  
"Waitaminute...lemme see that arrow..."

  
Just as Xena had suspected, the arrow's head was coated with a sticky, faintly reddish substance...

  
"Just as I thought...Hind's Blood..."

  
Ares shuddered at the implications.

  
"If that had hit..."

  
"My thoughts exactly. Someone...I can't say exactly who, is after you for one reason or another. You need to be somewhere safe."

  
::"And all the more reason for him to leave!:: she thought hopefully.

  
"No, Xena, to be honest, I think my best bet is to stay right here."

  
::"WHAT! WHY????:: Her thoughts were screaming, but her voice was as composed as always.

  
"Why do you say that?"

  
"Xena, for a god with a Hind's- Blood-wielding assassin hot on his heels, nowhere is safe. Olympus would probably be the first place they'd look. Besides, what if the assassin is another Immortal?"

  
"You'd have to be either revenge-bent or insane to track an Immortal back up to Olympus itself!"

  
"My point exactly. Think about it, Xena, what Immortal do we both know that wouldn't mind my job who's both revenge-bent and insane?"

  
Unbeknownst to either, another fatal arrow pierced the nearby foliage, unseen and unheard.

  
Xena was first to notice, but any warning she tried to give came moments too late.

  
Ares fell without a sound to the forest floor, the second lethal arrow imbedded deep in his chest.

  
"ARES!!!!" Her anguished cry rang out through the silence of the forest. She caught a glimpse of sunlight glinting off of platinum-blond hair, and heard the faint echo of maniacal laughter from the treetops above...

  
::He was right, for once...another Immortal...both revenge-bent and insane!::

  
::Okay,:: she thought, half-panicked, ::I have to get him back to camp, cleanse the wound, and try to keep the poison from coursing through his system any faster than it already is.::

  
She accomplished this by applying the pressure point above and below the wound to slow the flow of blood and poison. She, too, was able to cleanse and bandage the wound. With these things accomplished, all she could do was wait.

  
::What can I do:: she anguished ::the only know antidote to Hind's Blood is ambrosia, and there isn't any within miles of here... He could well...die if I don't do something, but what can I do???? A plus in my favor, though, is that I have stopped the bleeding and the poison... The only thing I cant stand is to see him like this...::

  
She had whispered the last line aloud and quietly continued her musings. She sighed and went on.

  
"Tartarus take it, Ares, I don't want to see you hurt...I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but...I love you, and I always have...For that matter, I always will. If there's anything I can do for you, I will...I'll do anything to keep from losing you...I know sometimes it gets hard to separate who you are from what you do...

  
I don't even know how I can love who you are with the same passion that I hate what you do...I know that you can care...can love...You loved me, didn't you? Even though I'm not on your side anymore, that doesn't mean I don't still care...I don't know if you're listening, or, for that matter, if you can even hear me, but, this is just to let you know that I'm still here for you...I'll be here for as long as you need me..."

  
At her words, he seemed to stir, but she could not be sure why, as the poison in his system caused him to run a high fever and hallucinate.

  
Xena spent a sleepless night watching him, and, just before dawn he stirred again, starting to mumble something about 'Battle at Thermopyle' and 'War on Sparta'. Xena assessed that he was probably reliving past glories and defeats through the feverish haze, much as she herself had done in the Dreamscape.

  
Checking his temperature once more, she found that his fever had almost broken. She then proceeded to soak a rag from the waterskin and place it gently across his forehead. Inspecting the wound site, she found it to be healing well despite the Hind's Blood poison.

  
He began to regain consciousness around midday.

  
"Xena?..." he moaned, voice hoarse from disuse.

  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, Soldier Boy!" she joked weakly, the relief she felt clearly mirrored in her voice.

  
"What am I doing here? Oh, no..."

  
This last was due to Ares' trying without much success to raise himself from his prone position on the ground.

  
"Don't try to sit up...Lie back, take it easy, relax...You gave me quite a scare there for a while."

  
"I reiterate...What in the name of the darkest pit of Tartarus am I doing here?"

  
"Three words...Hind's Blood Arrow..."

  
"You mean I actually took a hit?"

  
"Yes, and a nasty one. You're lucky to have even survived..."

  
He cringed.

  
"So who's our mysterious assassin, do you know?"

  
"I'll give you one guess... Hint: think revenge-bent and insane...'

  
"Callisto."

  
"Who else? They say stress is detrimental to the healing process, so I'll not have you worrying about her while you heal. I'll get back at her later."

  
"May I join you? After all, there was that little incident of Strife's death, and all, so I have my issues to take up with her, too."

  
"Join me by all means. Just wait until you're healed."

  
"That's the one thing I hate about healing above all else. I hate feeling worthless like this...I should be fighting not healing! I hate to be laid up flat on my back like this..."

  
"Did you really mean that about hating to be...'flat on your back'?" she purred, a mischievous edge to her tone.

  
"Don't tempt me. I'm injured!"

  
"Later, then..."

  
After a meager, pre-packed meal ("You'll wish the poison had killed you if you have to suffer through my cooking!) the two sat basking comfortably in the glow of a warm fire.

  
Even in that quasi-peaceful moment, though, Xena could sense that something was wrong.

  
Trying to hide the half-concerned amusement in her voice, she asked "You wouldn't, by any chance happen to be in any pain, now would you?"

  
"Do you think for a second I'd tell you, even if I were, which I am not?"

  
"Never mind, I could see it in your eyes. Come here. I'll...help you out." This last was an invitation to her side of the fire.

  
"You think I'm in pain?"

  
"No. I know you're in pain. You just won't admit it." She tried to stifle a chuckle.

  
"I can't believe it... Me, saving the life of the God of War..."

  
"Just rub it in, why don't you?"

  
"Thanks!" She grinned,"I think I just might do that!"

  
"You just insist upon rehashing the fact that it had to be you, of all people, to save my life, don't you?"

  
"Yeah!" If it was possible, Xena's grin grew wider.

  
"Xena, Xena, Xena...Why must you be so...so..."

  
"Frustrating?" she supplied, "irritating, aggravating, infuriating?"

  
"All of the above could just as well apply, but I was going to say... stimulating..."

  
"Oh, NonononoNO That's a path we are not gonna take!"

  
"Why not? We've traveled it before..."

  
"That was years ago, too."

  
"Nothing's changed..."

  
"Except me..."

  
Xena spent yet another sleepless night, but this time, for an entirely different reason...

  
"Still awake, are we?"

  
"What's it to ya?"

  
They both lay awake for a few moments when Ares broke the silence.

  
"Dinar for your thoughts?"

  
"They're worth a lot more than that, I can tell you!"

  
"You're thinking about --us-- aren't you?" he queried, making doubly certain to stress the 'us'.

  
"Sort of..."

  
"How so?"

  
"Just that...well...'back in the day', we seemed to make quite a match, didn't we?"

  
"Though I'm sure you'll be the first to admit we weren't exactly a match made in Elysium!"

  
"More like a match made in Tartarus!" she quipped, causing them both to start laughing.

  
"Do you think we're just as...compatible now?"

  
"I've often wondered..."

  
"You know, there are ways of finding out..."

  
"You sure you're up to this?"

  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine!"

  
"Still, with that wound, and all..."

  
"Trust me."

  
"I'm just not sure you should use this much energy until you're completely healed..."

  
He gritted his teeth and mumbled "Great! Me, Ares, God of War taking orders from a mortal woman...If she weren't who she was she'd be Harpy bait right now!"

  
He concluded by directing the last statement back at her with his voice menacingly low. "Look, for the last time, -I am FINE- so will you just stop with the mother hen routine?"

  
"If you say so...Now...Where were we?"

  
"Ya wanna play rough?...Come get me..." Xena's tone seemed almost taunting as a feral smile spread slowly across her face.

  
"So what happened to Ms. 'We're-not-gonna-travel-this-path?'

  
"She...wised up a little..."

  
Hardly a glance passed between them as a sweet bolt of fire shot through them both at the prospect of what was to come...

  
A great rush of energy clouded their thoughts making their hearts pound and taut, aching muscles cry out for release...

  
"I love it when you come on strong..." He noted that, even after such a long time, her style hadn't changed.

  
"You'll really enjoy this..."

  
All control was surrendered; Each could tell that the other was weakening, but both strived to maintain control...

  
"I could keep this up for hours..."

  
"So could I..."

  
All was intricate motion and pure, vivid kinetic energy...

  
"Xena! Where did you learn that? You've improved so much..."

  
"Yeah, well...I've...picked up a few things since last time..."

  
"You're too good at this..."

  
"I know..." she teased, only fueling the fire.

  
One final sweet, climactic moment, and both collapsed, spent and gasping. For a time, neither spoke, just laid back basking in the euphoric glow that surrounded them.

  
Xena was first to break the serene silence. "That was...incredible..." A dreamy, husky quality had somehow crept into her voice.

  
"As good as last time?"

  
"Better."

  
Both sheathed their swords with the knowledge that it had been another successful battle.

  
The two were again seated before the fire that evening, and Xena noticed, not without concern, that Ares looked to be suffering from his wound

  
"You look like you're still in some pain...Are you alright?"

  
"I'm fine, Xena, don't worry about...oww..."

  
"That's it...You are not ok...Let me help you with that..."

  
"No, it's fine...Seriously..."

  
"You're gritting your teeth...You are in more pain than you'd care to admit, and you just don't want me to see you weak..."

  
"If you say so..."

  
"I know I can help you..." she purred.

  
"Tell me why I like the sound of that?..."

  
"Yeah, you would...Anyway, I'll just help with that vest..."

  
"I do like the sound of this..." he brightened almost visibly.

  
"It's for a back rub...Tell me what you were thinking..." she half-smirked in exasperation.

  
"You probably don't want to know...Suffice to say not the same thing you were..." The War God's signature irrepressible grin was directed to his Warrior Princess.

  
"Oh, that much I knew...Now, if you'll help me with the vest, I promise I won't hurt you...Much..." This was delivered with the same half-smirk as before.

  
"Oh, very funny..."

  
"I thought so...Now, lie flat on your stomach."

  
"I still can't help but like the sound of this..."

  
"Rrr! You!..." she grinned "Now, do you want my help or not?"

  
"Something tells me this wouldn't be a bad idea..."

  
Just then, a beam of firelight struck him, highlighting even further the sculpted perfection of his form...She literally had to grit her teeth to keep her reaction to this from being noticed.

  
"Like what you see?"

  
"How could you tell?"

  
"Because I know you, Xena..."

  
"Or at least you think you do...So where was I? Oh, right..."

  
"Oh, let me just tell you now, you are good with your hands..."

  
"Thanks, I seem to get that a lot..."

  
"From me, I hope?"

  
"Oh, of course..."

  
"Feel any better?"

  
"Much, thanks."

  
Xena asked this question from her position on the other side of the fire, where she sat sharpening her sword.

  
As she carried this out, she mused over the weapon, apparently to herself, but loudly enough that she made sure Ares could hear.

  
"You know, I've always found the sword such a...satisfying weapon..."

  
With this, she knew she had Ares' attention.

  
"I've always liked how it could...penetrate so deeply..."

  
She knew she had him hooked by now, as he began to see the true meaning behind her words of admiration for a simple blade...She knew he'd caught on by now, yet still, she kept up the innocent fade, and teased him further.

  
"Every stroke...every thrust, brings infinite pleasure..."

  
He edged just a fraction closer to her with each line so that, by the last he was beside her. Something in her words stirred a part of him, some how, though he couldn't be sure why...He was close enough to her that he could come up from behind her, doing so and wrapping his arms around her waist in the process... He bent close to her ear, and whispered, low and husky, "Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about weaponry?..."

  
She turned to face him, but didn't answer. Instead, she snaked her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss...His arms wrapped around her waist as he gratefully returned it...

  
Soon, various pieces of armor could be found scattered about the campsite, the two warriors who'd shed it relaxing by the fire...

  
"Mmm...Soldier Boy, is that your sword at your hip, or are you just happy to see me?"

  
He didn't answer, for lack of need, as the accompanying actions spoke for themselves...This time, it was Ares to draw Xena into a long, passionate kiss, which left both gasping when they parted...But they didn't stay apart for long...

  
With a wave of his hand, Ares transported the couple to the Fortress bedchamber...

  
Still caught in his embrace, she was painfully aware that all between them was what remained of their clothing, a problem easily remedied...One deep, hot, possessive kiss followed another, kisses that traced down her neck like a string of pearls...His kisses drowned her moans of pleasure...

  
Once more, sparks flew between the two combatants...But this time, not those from the clash of two blades...

  
Within the span of another thought, they fell back onto the bed...She found his kisses had left her weak, but she took great satisfaction in knowing she did the same to him...A deep, rich ache settled in the pit of her stomach, then started to spread throughout the rest of her body...This was the fulfillment she'd craved of him for years, and she told him so, without a word...He responded clearly to this in kind, and she knew he felt the same way as she...Being held as close to him as she was, she sensed his strong reaction to her presence...

  
Since her head rested on his chest, she could hear his pounding heart, and next to her ear, she could feel his ragged breaths. She could tell she was in much the same state...

  
Finally, when neither could endure, he held her still closer that his sword could find her scabbard...Again, each countered the other's every move...Countless enticing parries and sweet thrusts brought about an ecstacy sweeter still than battle...

  
The final, sweet exhaustion, and both fell back, deeply contented. She nuzzled close, kissed him one more, and fell asleep with his strong arms still holding her close.

  
Xena awoke the next morning with her head resting on his chest, and his arms still linked across her waist.

  
"Just one more way to prove we're meant for each other."

  
"You only just now learned that?"

  
She chuckled lightly. "As if you knew!"

  
"Oh, but I did...What else did you think all those schemes were for? Of course the one thing I hadn't ever tried was nearly getting myself killed...Nice to know that at least worked! Even if it wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind!"

  
"You make it sound like you planned this whole thing!"

  
"Oh, it almost makes me wish I had! It was a stroke of pure genius! But, I can assure you, I had nothing whatever to do with it...Unlike most of whatever else I've done to try to draw you back..."

  
"Which was, I might add, quite a bit!"

  
"No kidding!"

  
"Why did you put forth such a concerted effort to try to return me to your fold? You knew I'd never be your warlord again, so why all the plotting and planning? All over one mortal woman! To me, at least, it seems, there were better things you could have done with your time...Like actually do something involving warfare, for once!"

  
"Oh, very funny! Oh, but you don't honestly think I was still after you just to lead my army, did you? I knew just as well as you did you gave that up... But, I just figured I'd let you believe what you would..."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I doubt very seriously you'd believe the real reason..."

  
"Which would be?"

  
He tilted her chin upwards to make sure she was looking directly into his eyes, that she could detect any possible hints of deception in their depths. "Because I care about you."

  
His statement was in the simplest of terms, yet still it appeared to confuse her... When it dawned on her, however, shefought back the urge to spit an insult back into his face like "If you cared about me, then why did you do all this to me?" when the realization hit her...He meant it! Every word! She wasn't certain what to think, and it was fortunate for her sanity that it was he who let the matter drop for the moment.

  
"You'll probably want to chech in on the bard."

  
"How'd you guess?"

  
"I know you!"

  
"Too well, it would seem!"

  
"Much!" With this, Ares broke into his famous million-watt grin and left Xena alone before the mirror portal. A portal which clearly displayed the interior of the bard's home in Potidaia. The empty interior...

  
::Hmm, I wonder where she is? Oh, wait, there's a note on the night table..:: Xena set the mirror's focus on the small sheet of parchment obviously left there for the warrior to read uopn her arrival and finding the house empty.

  
The note read, in brief:

  
 _Dear Xena,  
My family and I went to a bard's competition in Parnecium, a village five miles east of here. I'll see you when you get there...  
Yours Truly,  
Gabrielle_

  
"The bard is where?"

  
"A village called Parnecium, close to Potidaia. She took her family to a bard's competition being held there this week."

  
"Permit me the assumption she's actually in this contest?"

  
"Oh, of course! Would the bard pass up a chance to be heard?"

  
"Not as I remember!"

  
"You remember right! Anyway, she said 'I'll see you when you get there,' so I'm not really in any hurry to get there, necessarily..."

  
"Well, good...I may have a few things planned that would take some time..."

  
As if to prove his point, he accented this last with a small kiss...

  
So, upon the next dawn's arrival, Ares transported the two to the outskirts of the walled city, now bustling with activity on account of the contest in progress there.

  
"Any idea where the're holding this contest?" Xena asked, "It's a pretty big town, and we may have trouble...Oh." She quarter-turned to catch sight of a large wooden platform at the center of town, obviously set up for the competition. Already, attentive crowds mobbed the stage, listening in rapt attention to the performers.

  
"Answer your question...Anyway, you'll never guess who's up next..."

  
"It's Gabrielle." Xena smiled faintly, and prepared herself for yet another of her best friend's retellings of their exploits.

  
"And that is how Xena defeated the Bacchae king to make sure he never again menaced the young girls of the village..."

  
Much cheering was done, much applauding ensued, causing the Bard of Potidaia to blush. After all, she wasn't exactly used to this much attention!

  
She caught sight of her friend in the crowd, and went out to intercept the warrior.

  
"Hey, Xena...Long time, no see!"

  
"Little bard, it's been three days!"

  
"Long enough!"

  
"Whatever."

  
"So, what'd you think?"

  
"Exceptional, as always."

  
The bard beamed.

  
"You're welcome."

  
"Oh, right...Thanks!"

  
"Not to interrupt your moment in the sun, but I...check that, we, have something to tell you..."

  
Just then, Gabrielle caught sight of the War God, who kept a discreet distance behind Xena while she broke the news.

  
:: Uh-oh... :: the bard thought :: Xena and Ares...Why do I get the feeling I'm really not gonna like this?... ::

  
"You see, it's just that...well...I guess there's just no easy way to tell you this, 'cause any way I say it, you're not gonna like it, so I'll just have to say it...We're in love, Gabrielle..."

  
"NO! I don't think so...That's just...no, that's just...no!"

  
The warrior literally had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her friend's obvious trauma resulting from this last shocking admission of her new-found relationship. Even the War God himself could be seen stifling a chuckle!

  
"Tell me you did not just tell me what you just told me..."

  
"Nope, sorry, can't do it..." The warrior's eyes gleamed with the mischievous laughter she'd kept hidden. She looked over to see her friend still attempting to shake the thought out of her head.

  
:: It's a good thing I wasn't the one to give her the news... :: Ares transferred this thought through the telepathic bond he shared with his Chosen.

  
:: Right! The only messenger she'd need Hind's Blood to kill! :: Xena smiled lightly, winking at him as she did so.

  
"What!?"

  
"Nothing, Gabrielle!"

  
"Looks like I should've seen this coming, huh?"

  
"Hey, Gabrielle, don't worry about it...It was news to me, too! But considering you're supposed to be the perceptive one, it took you long enough!"

  
"Oh, ha-ha, very funny! And, to think, all this time I thought you two hated each other!"

  
"Proved you wrong, didn't we?"

  
"Stop it, Ares!"

  
"Something tells me the bard's not happy..."

  
"Well, I wonder what gave you that idea?"

  
"You know, there are almost times I wish you two hadn't come to your senses so you could send him packing!"

  
"Oh, you wish she still hated me!"

  
"Yeah, I do!"

  
"Children, children...Find a neutral corner!"

  
Next morning, the bard, now finally resolved to the prospect of the relationship, questioned Xena as to exactly things came about.

  
"So, tell me again what happened..."

  
"Well, Callisto, looking to move up in rank on Olympus, attempted to assassinate the enthroned War God by way of a Hind's-Blood coated arrow, and so take his place. She hadn't, however, counted on my being there to save his life."

  
"I'm sure that thought never crossed her mind...Sorry, go on..."

  
"Can I take it from here?"

  
"Sure, go ahead."

  
"So, then Xena made use of her considerable healing skills, which is most likely what allowed me to pull through. To test the extent of my injuries, we fought, and it was by this time we realized what the fighting really represented, and things just went from there."

  
"Spare me the details!"

  
"No worries there!" the warrior said through a chuckle, "So who says it has to be Cupid's arrow!"

  
"So, you won't mind if I go to the Fortress every so often?"

  
Gabrielle sighed. "I guess not..."

  
"And you won't mind if I..."

  
"No, Ares...Looks like I'll just leave you two alone if..."

  
"Thank you."

  
"And be sure to..."

  
"Right, Xena...You know, this isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world for me to deal with, so...It looks like all I can do for you is just stay out of it and give you my blessing..."

  
"It's most appreciated, little bard...Coming from my best friend, that means a lot to me...And, that's all I ever asked was you blessing...not your approval...Granted,. I wouldn't get it, anyway, but..." she winked.

  
"You're right!"

  
"Somehow, I knew that..."

  
Just then, something interrupted the two friends' conversation...

  
"Gabrielle, Bard of Potidaia?"

  
"That's me..."

  
The M.C. Held out a small trophy of a golden quill..."First place."

  
The bard stood, for once totally silent.

  
Historians for generations to come took note of this day, for this was the day Gabrielle, Bard of Potidaia, Amazon Queen Emeritus, was rendered speechless!

  
"Gabrielle, you might want to think of something meaningful to say, here...Pearl of wisdom, perhaps?..."

  
"Well, this is...quite an honor..." At which point, the bard accepted the quill and lapsed into silence once again.

  
"Smooth, Gabrielle!"

  
As the three traveled the brief return trip to Ares' Fortress, Gabrielle was finally afforded the opportunity to finish her previously-interrupted conversation with her  
friend.

  
"So you two are really..."

  
"Yes, Gabrielle..."

  
"And when Ares said you two found out what the fighting meant, I guess it meant..."

  
"Mm-hmm."

  
"OK, on a need-to-know basis, I can tell you, I did not!"

  
"Well, you asked!"

  
"That would mean you did..."

  
"And if that were true?"

  
"Eezh!" she shuddered, "I don't even wanna think about it! But, as my friend, I have to respect you for this, and as your friend, I for once will not say anything..."

  
"A first, I assure..."

  
"Oh, fun-ny!"

  
"Well, I'm laughing!"

  
"I'll choose to ignore that! As I was saying...Even though I'll tell you there are many things I might want to say about this, I won't...I might want to, but I won't..."

  
"Most noble of you. I appreciate it, little bard."

  
"Thanks."

  
"Besides, when you hooked up with Perdicus, what did I say?"

  
"Nothing,", the bard sighed, utterly defeated in her argument.

  
"Right. Though I felt in my heart it was the wrong decision for you to have made, I let you make it anyway, because I knew it was the best thing I could have done. I let you find your happiness on your own, and I didn't interfere, did I?"

  
"No..." the bard mumbled, never looking her friend in the face.

  
"And who was there when it fell through? Who did you cry your eyes out to during that whole "heartbroken" phase? Who listened to you when you just needed someone to talk to? Who comforted your nightmares away? Who took all that from you and still stayed your best friend, anyway?"

  
"You, you, you, you, and you, Xena...You were there."

  
"Exactly. And who'll be there for me if this falls through?"

  
"I will!" The bard suddenly became very determined, and her voice reflected this.

  
"You know it! Anyway, how about you take another week at home with your family to celebrate your victory, and I'll meet you there..."

  
"Fortress?"

  
"Yeah..." Xena winked at her friend, and a sly grin crossed the warrior's normally oh-so-stoic countenance as she imagined what was to come.

  
"Shouldn't have asked..." The bard trailed her sentence off and got a distinctly odd look on her face.

  
"No, you shouldn't!" Xena answered with a laugh. "See you in a week, then?"

  
"Yeah. One week, you got that?"

  
"Yes, mother! One week, I promise."

  
"Warrior's Honor?"

  
"Warrior's Honor."

  
"Looks like we're here...See you later, little bard."

  
"Yeah, see you..." And with these words, the bard began to travel back in the direction they came from.

  
"A whole week without the bard..." Ares purred, "whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

  
"Hmm...I wonder...?"

  
Another deep, passionate kiss, and they knew...

  


  
The End

  
[Back to the Fan Fiction Index](http://www.aresxena.net/writings.php)

  
  


  


  



End file.
